Su secreto
by jacque-kari
Summary: Puede que no todos lo vieran, lo bien que funcionaba la relación que Hikari y Jun tenían. Pero aun así lo hacía, funcionaba incluso mejor de lo que ellas mismas hubieran podido imaginar tiempo atrás, a pesar de que a Hikari le tomó algo de tiempo verlo también. [Regalo para Blue por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!] [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 265:** Pareja de mujeres, otra gritando, ¿cine?; propuesta por Chia Moon.

Regalo de cumpleaños para BlueHead-GreenEyes.

* * *

 _ **Su secreto**_

 _Para Blue_

Puede que al inicio fuera difícil y alguna señora en extremo conservadora les mirara mal al verlas besándose en una sala de cine cuando las luces estaban apagadas y creían que nadie les veía. Ciertamente lo fue para Hikari, no tanto para Jun.

A veces discurrían sobre ello. El cómo a pesar de ser tan diferentes podían calzar tan bien.

La cuestión era que Jun estaba acostumbrada a que la creyeran loca o la señalaran con el dedo, pero Hikari no.

Hikari era una niña bien, con apariencia cuidada y modales envidiables. Una chica de la que todos, en especial su círculo más cercano, esperaban lo _mejor._ O tan solo lo esperable.

Buenas notas, un novio perfecto y divertido (probablemente Takeru), una gran carrera.

…y probablemente ella fuera alguien demasiado complaciente para su propio bien.

Para la castaña fue duro luchar contra eso. Convencerse a sí misma de que lo que quería estaba bien y no importaba lo que dijera el resto. Dejar de angustiarse ante la idea de decepcionar a los demás. En ese punto su hermano fue clave.

—Tienes que dejar de hacerlo —le dijo un día con gesto serio.

—¿Dejar de tejer trajes para los gatitos? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa disimulada. Estaba de rodillas junto a la pequeña mesa del salón.

—No. Tratar de complacer a todo el mundo. Te vi, Hikari. —Para ese punto su tono de voz adquirió un matiz tan grave que ella tuvo que levantar la mirada, pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Me…viste? —preguntó con aire irresoluto, aunque el temblor de sus gestos la delataba. Sabía que Taichi solo podía referirse a una cosa.

—A la salida de la secundaria, con Jun. Fui porque necesitaba pedirle un favor a Takeru y tú…

—¡No es lo que piensas! —Se apresuró a gritar.

—¿No? —preguntó el castaño y enseguida suavizó el gesto. Acto seguido se acuclilló a su lado y acarició su mejilla con una mano—. Siento haber sonado tan duro. No te estoy regañando…ni siquiera estoy enfadado. Bueno, sí. Pero no por lo que vi.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que me molesta es que te escondas. Una chica brillante como tú no debería esconderse…

—Pero…

—Pero nada, ¿me entiendes? No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres si no estás lista. Tampoco le contaré a nuestros padres ni a nadie. Solo quiero que entiendas que no estás haciendo nada malo. Te sonará a un invento de los míos, pero supe desde la primera vez que te vi que nada podía estar mal contigo.

Los ojos de Hikari se aguaron. Uno de los pulgares de Taichi atrapó una de sus lágrimas a medio camino.

—Te quiero, hermano —farfulló ella contra su cálido tacto en la mejilla.

—Y yo a ti —correspondió con una sonrisa—. Te diré que me sorprendió un poco…digo, Yamato va a alucinar, ¿sabes? Hasta hace poco creía que Jun tenía algo con Takeru, lo hubieras visto, estaba todo loco y paranoico con el tema, creyendo que lo usaría para acercarse a él, pero ahora que sé lo que sé, todo tiene sentido.

—Takeru solo intentaba cubrirme.

—Tal como imaginé.

—¿Crees…crees que los demás entiendan? ¿Y nuestros padres?

—Todos ellos te quieren, así que lo harán. Quizá no enseguida, pero lo harán. Dales un poco de crédito —concluyó al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Esas palabras finalmente lograron que Hikari soltara un suspiro, liberando con ello el gran peso con el que había cargado todo ese tiempo. Por primera vez sintió que todo iría bien.

Al inicio fue difícil, en especial para la Yagami, pero cuando al día siguiente se encontró a Jun en su puerta con una sonrisa y uno de sus pasteles favoritos, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

No estaba sola.

Tenía a su hermano y a Takeru de su lado.

Más importante aún, mucho más importante de lo que alguna vez creyó que pudiera ser, la tenía a _ella._ Para pasar por la tormenta juntos o lo que fuera.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Jun la sacó de ese ensimismamiento en el que solía sumirse sin darse cuenta.

Pero en lugar de una respuesta, o a modo de ella, lo que obtuvo la recién llegada fue un repentino beso en la boca.

Cuando Hikari se apartó, la otra chica estaba desconcertada.

—Eso… creí que… —musitó llevándose una mano a los labios.

La castaña le sonrió con calidez.

—No necesitamos escondernos más —le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Creí que lo del otro día te había incomodado.

—Cambié de opinión gracias a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Tú me haces ser más segura y yo te contengo. Ese es el secreto del por qué tú y yo funcionamos. Quizá los demás no lo vean, pero…ya no importa —murmuró dejando que sus dedos capturaran los de su novia y se enrollaran entre ellos.

La sonrisa que se cernió sobre los labios de Jun fue radiante y la de Hikari más. Porque todo lo que una hacía, la otra lo amplificaba.

Qué importaba lo que los demás dijeran. Ya podían apuntarlas con el dedo o decir que lo que hacían era incorrecto, porque Hikari estaba preparada ahora. Siempre lo estaría a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Queridísima Blue,_

Esto no le llega ni a los talones a ninguno de los Junkari que has escrito o hayas podido imaginar, ni tampoco a los bellos regalitos que tú me has hecho, pero quería regalarte algo y esto fue lo que salió en medio del siempre ajetreado fin de año. No es lo mejor, no es como lo imaginé en un principio, sin embargo, está escrito con todo mi cariño para ti, para rendir honor a la embajadora como corresponde.

Espero que tengas un hermoso día y que este nuevo año (de vida y el 2018) sea increíble para ti.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
